Car après tout, je ne suis qu'un pion
by TheVerityMilkshake
Summary: "Nous y sommes n'est ce pas ? Au point de non retour." On entre dans les pensées de Draco Malfoy, premier one-shot, en espérant que sa vous plaise ! Pas de Yaoi, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement


Nous y sommes n'est ce pas ?

__Au point de non retour.__

Le pire c'est qu'il n'y a aucun plaisir, j'ai bafoué mon honneur, fait des choses que je ne me pensais pas capable de faire, ravalé ma fierté et toutes ces règles qu'un Malfoy se devait de tenir. Et c'est la personne qui me les avait instruites qui maintenant me demande de tout oublier, au nom de notre « honneur. » Je ne peux qu'accepter, au nom de ma vie.

Je me retrouve donc là, entouré de gens qui ont fait toute mon enfance qui n'ont pourtant aucun attachement envers moi. Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, car cela a toujours été comme ça et ne sera pas autrement. Oui, si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre tu aurais forcement foncé pour me sauver, tel la veuve et l'orphelin. Mais désolé de te le dire, je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre. Je mentirai en disant que c'est moi qui ai choisi cette voie. Mais ce n'est pas comme si je le regrettais. C'est ma vie, et ça restera ainsi jusqu'à ce que je sois vivant.

Je ne suis qu'un pion, je le sais, un être insignifiant, j'ai beau me leurrer, je ne suis pas aussi naïf que ça. Mais si je suis un pion, autant jouer ce rôle à la perfection non ? C'est pourquoi je me contemple dans la haine et la mort. Les deux seules alternatives de mon futur si morbide. Mon rôle est tellement simple qu'il en est affligeant, je n'ai juste qu'à suivre les ordres. C'est ironique, j'ai toujours décrété que j'étais maître de moi-même. Je me suis bien trompé.

Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de mettre ton nez là-dedans hein ? Toujours là, à m'espionner et à me dénoncer. C'était pourtant mon rôle, avant. Grâce à toi je me sens de plus en plus pitoyable, me rendant compte que même les tâches qu'on ma désigné ont échoué. Grâce à toi. Oh oui, tu jouis n'est-ce pas de me voir si lamentable, si lâche et si faible. Je le vois bien dans tes yeux, mais y aurait-il de la peur aussi ? Je ne pense plus que tu aies peur de moi, non. Je n'ai même plus ce pouvoir. Tu dois juste avoir peur de l'image que je suis devenue. De la chute brutale que j'ai du encaisser. Grâce à toi. A cause de toi.

J'ai réussi à peu près une mission, je ne pensais pas que cela aboutirai... En fait je redoute les conséquences de mes actes, car je suis devenu tellement lâche que je ne sais pas si je serai capable de les assumer. Non évidemment. Alors le château où tant de fois je me suis rendu, ces couloirs où nous nous sommes tant de fois battu, menacés, fait du mal, ces cours où Rogue te rabaissait et où je prenais du plaisir à te le faire rappeler, ce terrain de Quidditch où tant de fois l'espoir de te battre me faisait sentir vivant, ces salles de réunion servant aussi de cantine où l'on s'échangeait des regards froids et remplis de haine. Oui, tout ça, se brise comme le verre des fenêtres que Bellatrix est en train de faire voler en éclat. Je dis adieu à tout ça, adieu au sentiment qui m'envahissait quand je pouvais te rendre fou de rage, te rendre triste, parce qu'à cet instant je me sentais vivant. Alors je quitte tout ça, avec de la peur ? Non, juste la hantise de savoir...

Et maintenant ? Je n'ai même plus droit au doute, je dois agir tel un automate car je ne suis qu'un pion qu'on manipule, et même mon but déjà idiot d'être un pion exemplaire __échoue__. Je ne suis donc bon qu'à piétiner. Ma fierté a disparu. Je ne peux même plus être un prétentieux, car je n'ai plus rien pour moi, mon nom ne dégage qu'un dégoût profond. Je crois que maintenant, c'est moi qui ressent de la peur. De la peur tout simplement en voyant Père se mettre à genoux devant une personne qui n'hésiterait pas à le tuer dans la seconde qui suit. Mais c'est pour récupérer notre dignité, notre nom. Nom, il n'a que ce mot à la bouche, et il commence à envahir mon cerveau.

Je commence donc à être un automate. Génial. Je me demande seulement où est-ce que je pourrai aller ? Je ne peux pourtant pas demander, un larbin ne doit pas se poser de questions. Il doit juste suivre les ordres. Pourtant toi tu es là, que dis-je, tu es toujours là, à remettre en doute tout ce que j'ai essayé de construire pour ne pas fléchir, et pourtant je suis déjà bien au fond du rouleau. Mais cette fois-ci c'est à moi de jouir d'une situation assez cocace. Car tu t'es fais prendre Potter.

Alors ? Quel effet ça te fait ? De te sentir plus bas que terre, de savoir que tu peux mourir maintenant, tout dépend de moi et uniquement de moi. Car on m'a confié la seule tâche où je sais que je ne pourrai jamais me tromper ; celle de te reconnaître. Car oui, je sais que c'est bien toi sous cette malformation faite visiblement exprès, je peux dire que tu es le véritable Harry Potter.

Alors pourquoi n'ai-je rien dit ? C'est encore de ta faute, même dans la chose la plus élémentaire j'échoue. Réellement, je comprends de plus en plus que tous mes échecs sont liés à toi. Et rien que pour ça, je te hais.

Mais cette haine ne nait pas que depuis ça, elle existe depuis toujours, depuis que je suis apte à comprendre une situation, une conversation. Car le nom que tu arbores, que je hais, est celui le plus souvent prononcé, car après tout, tu es celui qui a survécu. Tu es la personne que Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom veut tuer, car tu es son ennemi, la personne qui lui barre la route et qui met fin à ses projets. A lui aussi, tu lui pourris la vie. Comme quoi c'est ton passe-temps favori n'est-ce pas ? __Ahh__ j'attends avec impatience le jour où toi aussi tu connaîtras la chute. Mais la tienne sera beaucoup plus douloureuse que celle que j'ai vécue. Car je l'ai faite seule alors que toi, tu auras des gens autour de toi, des « amis » qui tomberont aussi, avant toi peut-être, te fragilisant encore plus, te faisant souffrir plus. Les gens qui devaient à la base t'aider ne feront au contraire qu'accélérer ta mort.

Je serai sans doute aux premières loges, te regardant dans les yeux comme toi tu l'as fait au moment de ton identification. Avec ce même regard de détermination et de courage. Sauf que face à tu sais qui, tu n'en auras pas besoin, car face à la haine, rien n'est assez fort. Et je soutiendrai ton regard, je n'échouerai pas cette fois-ci, j'aurai peut-être même ce regard ironique que j'osais arborer plus jeune, quand je pensais juste à t'humilier. Mais moi, je ferai ça de loin, laissant le plaisir à celui qui est devenu mon maître. Car après tout, je ne suis qu'un pion.

Voilà ! Désolée pour ceux qui rechercher un vrai pairing Drarry, promis le prochain sera plus romantique et y aura de réels sous-entendues ! Merci d'avoir lu et de laisser une review pour savoir ce que je peux arranger ! A plus~


End file.
